Noël
by Opalina
Summary: RaR! Voilà juste un petit one-shot. Un petit conte de noël! c'est celui de Remus quand il avait 7ans. joyeux noel!
1. noel

Joyeux Noel à tous!! voici un petit conte de Noel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

auteur: opalina (heu c'est moi!)

disclamer: bien entendu rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire... enfin tout le monde a compris le système.

voilà, je vous laisse lire!!

NOEL

18h sonne à la vieille horloge du salon. Un petit garçon de 7 ans est assis là sur le canapé. le visage fatigué mais pourtant plein d'espoir.Il a les yeux rivés sur le sapin. Il fait déjà noir dehors et à l'interieur aucune lumière n'est allumé. il est là tout seul dans le noir. il y a juste une petite bougie à coté de l'arbre. Une toute petite bougie qui brule dans le noir. Il l'a allumé même s'il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de toucher à la boite à feu de son père. C'est une petite boite rouge qui contient un peu de poudre à feu magique, et sa mère lui a souvent répété de ne pas y toucher, parce que c'est dangeureux pour un petit garçon. Mais il a peur dans le noiret comme il est seul il l'a utilisé quand même. Ses parents étant aurores ils travaillent souvent très tard, et sont absent très fréquement. Alors le petit Remus reste seul de longues heures. Ces heures il les passe dans le grenier à jouer, isolé dans son monde qui n'appartient qu'à lui et où il est heureux.

Remus n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, sa mère lui a dit que c'était à cause de sa "malediction". Quand il était très jeune il a été mordu par un loup garou et depuis il n'a plus aucun ami. Les enfants de son age le concidèrent comme un monstre et ils ont peur de lui.

Mais remus n'est pas triste de ne pas avoir d'amis, même s'il envie parfois les autres enfants quand il les voit s'amuser ensemble dehors et rire. Cela fait longtemps que Remus lui ne rit plus. Son seul réconfort est ses parents, même si ceux-ci sont peu présent. Mais cette fois son père lui a promis qu'il décorerais le sapin avec lui le soir même. Et c'est pourquoi il attend devant le grand arbre avec des étoiles dans ses yeux couleur miel. Son papa lui a promis et il sera là. ce soir. pour lui.

Il a déjà tout préparé pour l'arrivée de son père. les guirlandes et les boules sont dans leur boite au pied du sapin, n'attendant que d'y être placé pour illuminer noel.

Car oui demain c'est Noel. Il espère de tout coeurque ses parents ne seront pas appelés pour une affaire urgente comme les années précedentes. Il y a un an au matin de Noel ils avaient du partiravant même que Remus ne soit levé. Quand ils étaient rentrés ils avaient trouvés le petit Remus endormi à côté d'un grand train en bois, son cadeau de noel.

Mais cette fois il en est sûr ils seront là, tous les deux et ce sera un merveilleux Noel comme celui de tous les petits garçons.

20 heures sonne à la grande horloge. Son père ne devrais plus tarder maintenant. Il va arriver. Remus en est persuadé. Il se lève et va prendresa petite bougie qu'il pose entre ses jambes croisés à l'indienne. Il reste là sur le canapé en regardant la petite flamme danser joyeusement. Il ne la quitte plus des yeux comme faciné par ce petit bout de soleil.

Le tic-tac sonnore de la grande horloge résonne dans la pièce vide. Remus lève les yeux vers le cadran et lit 22h30. Sa main tremble. Sa gorge se serre. Une larme solitaire roule sur sa joue et un soupire à fendre l'âme s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il avait promis d'être là...

Il pose la bougie par terre et se dirige vers les boites de décorations au pied du sapin. il y prend une boule et l'accroche, puis il retourne vers sa bougie le coeur gros. Ses yeux s'embuent et une deuxième larme roule sur sa joue blanche. Il ramasse la petite bougie et traverse la grande maison jusqu'aux escaliers qui mènent à sa chambre. Il se retourne, tentant de discerner un petit bruit qui indiquerait l'arrivée de ses parents, mais la maison reste silencieuse.

Il monte les escaliers grinçants, et une fois dans sa chambre il souffle la petite flamme vacillante. Il se glisse dans son lit marqué de griffes proffondes, temoignage de ses longues nuits de pleine lune. Le silence est assourdissant. Il n'y a pas un bruit au dehors. Il espère encore entendre des pas dans le salon au le crac signifiant l'arrivée de ses parents par transplanage. Mais rien ne vient.

Il tente de lutter contre le sommeil pour être éveillé quand ses parents rentreront, et qu'il puisse au moins mettre la grande étoile au sommet du sapin avec son père. Mais les minutes passent...

Il est plus de minuit quand il ouvre les yeux réveillé en sursaut par un bruit, un infime bruit qui a raisonné dans la maison. Il y a quelqu'un dans le salon. Son coeur tape fort dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'on pourrait croire que tout le monde l'entend. Il se lève précipitamment tout en tentant d'être le plus discret possible. il fait noir et la peur lui serre le ventre. il descend à pas de loup les escaliers et passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Il a peur qu'un inconnu se soit introduit dans la maison. Une sillouettese détache de l'ombre suivit d'une deuxième. les deux personnes chuchottent comme des conspirateurs. Remus n'ose plus bouger ni respirer terrifié à l'idée de se faire repérer.

- Chut! fait une voix que le petit garçon reconnait immediatement. Son coeur se met à battre à tout rompre. Un sourire encore incertain se dessine sur son visage, n'osant pas y croire. Puis il se rue dans la pièce et se jette sur la plus grande ombre qui pousse un cri de surprise. Un éclair bleu traverse la pièce et enflamme toutes les bougie éclairant alors la scène: Remus dans les bras de son père et sa mère tenant un paquet multicolor qu'elle pose par terre pour se joindre à l'étreinte.

- Joyeux Noel Remus! Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir put être là.

Remus sourit. Pour lui le principal c'est que son papa soit là quand même pour Noel même s'il est plus de minuit. Son père lui tent alors la grande étoile pour la mettre au sommet du sapin, et comme par magie, les guirlandes et les boules s'élèvent toutes seules pour venir se placer dans l'arbre. Dehors la neige s'est mise à tomber à gros flocons. Sa mère lui donne le paquet multicolor. Mais pour Remus le plus beau cadeau c'est que ses parents soient présents pour Noël. Il ouvre son cadeau, c'est une baguette magique pour enfant. Ellene permet pas de lancer des sorts très compliqués mais sur le visage de Remus on peut lire que c'est un cadeau merveilleux. Des étoiles brillent dans ses yeux et il se jette au cou de ses parents pour leur donner le plus gros calin dont il est capable, et qui signifie beaucoup de choses pour un petit garçon de 7 ans qui pour la première fois se sent plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il oublit alors pour un moment sa malediction et la joie l'emporte.

C'est peu être ça la magie de Noël...

Dites moi si ça vous a plut!!! encore une fois jouyeuse fêtes de fin d'année!!

gros bisous!

Opalina.


	2. réponse aux reviews

Coucou tout le monde!! Voilà juste les réponses à vos merveilleuses reviews!! Ya pas à dire je les adore!! (j'y suis même accro mais il faut pas le dire!!) et je vous souhaites à tous une génialissime année pleine de bonheur, de fics, et de tout ce que vous voudrez!! .

**RaR:**

**Lady Claire: **merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise!

**Samsam111:** ta reviews ma fait vraiment très plaisir mais c pas bon pour mon égo les compliments même si je les adore!! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ton français parcequ'il n'est pas si mal que ça!! encore merci!

**Alpo:** Merciiii! je trouve aussi que Remus est mimi! merci pour ta très gentille review!

**Dragonia Lucilius:** Je pensais pas faire pleurer quelqu'un! Enfin du moment que tu ne pleures pas à cause de mes fautes d'orthographes ;-)!! lol. En tout cas ta review m'a fait super plaisir!!

**Drago Malefoy: **je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire belle et qu'elle t'ai plut!! merci pour ta review!

**sirie-stefie:** Merciiiiiii!! et joyeuse année à toi aussi! (je suis pas en retard on peut le souhaiter jusqu'à fin janvier ;-)

**cricritine:** merci beaucoup!!!!

**Mimie Lily Black: **Je suis très contente que ma fic t'ai plut!! merci pour cette gentille review. wahou!! l'esprit de noel!! dans ma fic!!!! j'en esperais pas tant. merci!!

**Amelie (serpentine): **oh oui le piti remus il est trop mimi!! c'est pas grave que tu ne saches pas comment ça marche les reviews je t'expliquerais!! en tout cas merci d'avoir pensé à moi!!

**Syerra: **"magnifiquement écrit"!!! j'aurais jamais pensé qu'on dirais ça un jour d'une de mes fic en tout cas ça me fait super plaisir!!!merci!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Voilà!! Je tenais encore à tous vous remercier pour vos si gentilles reviews, même ceux qui ont lu ma fic sans laisser de reviews!! Bonne Année à tous!!! ( Et oui on peut le dire encore jusqu'à fin janvier!! )

grosses bisouilles!

Opalina


End file.
